callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Group 935
Group 935 was a scientific research group involved with the creation on most of the Wonder Weapon experiments. Their main facility was located near Breslau, Germany, (now known as Wroclaw, Poland) and was codenamed Der Riese (The Giant), but they had many other facilities throughout the globe. They are responsible for harvesting and utilising Element 115 to invent many of the Wonder Weapons, including the Ray Gun, Ray Gun Mark II Wunderwaffe DG-2, Monkey Bomb, Scavenger, 31-79 JGb215, Quantum Entanglement Device, and the Wave Gun. They also experimented on dead and living subjects using Element 115, creating the Zombies and Hellhounds. They also invented the Electro-Shock Defenses, Perk-a-Cola machines, the Pack-a-Punch Machine, and the Teleporters. They were led by Doctor Ludvig Maxis; other prominent members included Edward Richtofen, Harvey Yena and Sophia. Work Dr. Maxis seemed to be intrigued by Element 115, and worked with it to create the Teleporters in Der Riese. He, along with his assistant Edward Richtofen, conducted a series of experiments to use these teleporters, most of which failed, thus creating the zombies and Hellhounds. One of Maxis' main priorities was to invade the Nevada base in America (Area 51), because it had a large supply of the Element 115. Richtofen used Element 115 to create the Wunderwaffe DG-2, which Maxis intended to put into mass production to help the Axis win World War II. Very few Wunderwaffe prototypes were ever made, however, and are only obtainable in Der Riese, Shi No Numa, and as a power-up in Call of the Dead. Little did Maxis know, Element 115 was more effective on dead bodies than it was on humans, reanimating them, thus creating zombies. Group 935 may have been responsible for the outbreak at Verrückt, but it is not yet known. Group 935's symbol appears to be a hand grabbing an atom with the numbers '935' written in the center of the atom, and the wrist seems to have the SS symbol, among other features. Two field manuals given to Group 935 members can be found in Der Riese. One of the manuals says: In Kino der Toten, it is possible to obtain three film reels from the random rooms and put them in the projector. Each one shows a different film clip with audio. Two radios can also be found. The reels and radios detail how the zombie experiment progressed. If seen carefully, it can be noted that the film reels have part of the group logo written on it. Members *Doctor Ludvig Maxis - Leader of the group, creator of the Ray Gun, the Ray Gun Mark II and creator of the 31-79 JGb215. *Edward Richtofen - Maxis' assistant that turned on him by locking him with his daughter in a room with a Hellhound, teleporting Maxis and Samantha to Griffin Station. He created the Monkey Bomb, the Wunderwaffe DG-2 and the Quantum Entanglement Device. *Sophia - Maxis' assistant. *Peter McCain - A person mentioned first in Shi No Numa in an easter egg. An American operative sent to infiltrate Group 935. He worked mostly at Verrückt. *H. Porter - Creator of the Porter's X2 Ray Gun, the Porter's X2 Zap Gun, and the Porter's Mark II Ray Gun *Harvey Yena - American operative in Group 935, creator of the Hyena Infra-Dead. *Dr. Schuster - Scientist that helped Richtofen master teleportation. *Dr. Groph - Scientist that helped Richtofen plot against Maxis; Schuster's superior and lead scientist in the Griffin Station. Inventions Ludvig Maxis' inventions *Ray Gun *31-79 JGb215 *Ray Gun Mark II *Elemental Staffs Edward Richtofen's inventions *Wunderwaffe DG-2 *Monkey Bomb *Quantum Entanglement Device *Panzer Soldat's suit *Giant Robot (Assisstent creation) *Teleporters Gallery Group 935 Logo.jpg|The Group 935 logo in Der Riese. 935reel.jpg|The Group logo on the film reel in Kino Der Toten. Group_935_Logo_on_Call_of_the_Dead.jpg|The Group 935 logo as it appears in the Call of the Dead end cut scene. The actual door is seen in Der Riese. Group_935_Field_Operations_Manual_WaW.png Trivia *In Call of Duty: Black Ops (Nintendo DS), on the Zombies map Facility, the Group 935 logo can be briefly seen on the security monitors. *In Call of Duty: Black Ops II, the Group 935 logo can be seen on the top right of the Buried loading screen. *In the intro to Mob of the Dead, the time Arlington pretends to be in pain is 9:35, reference to Group 935. **Also, to activate the song Where are we going easter egg, the player have to dial 935 on an eletric number pad, also a reference to Group 935 *In Origins, Group 935 uses its same logo, with the SS seal at the bottom of the logo. *In one of Richtofen's journal entries, he mentions that he is going to report Maxis's mental condition to Group 935's leaders, suggesting that Maxis was not the original leader of the group, and there were others before him who had that title. Category:Call of Duty: World at War Factions Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Factions Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Factions